Break Her Heart
by Scarfless
Summary: Frozen AU Evil Elsa: What if Elsa's parents reacted differently to her powers? What if Elsa became someone who was truly ice cold? What if she had thoughts of killing her family? What if she liked those thoughts? What if she would have to make the choice of concealing or releasing her inner demons? This is that story.
1. Prologue

AN: Hey guys, this is my first fanfic I've ever written so I REALLY hope you enjoy it. Definitely give me criticism or suggestions if you see it fit. This story will have feels and it will have bloodshed so younger/sensitive readers beware! Expect updates usually once per week. Finals are coming up though so it may take a bit longer, but don't worry you won't have to wait too long! Other than that, I don't have much to say! Enjoy!

"Break Her Heart"

Prologue

Agdar and Idunn, the King and Queen of Arendelle, gave birth to two beautiful, healthy daughters. Their names were Anna and Elsa and they were born three years apart, Elsa being the oldest. Anna looked very much like the King. She even had his eye and hair color. Elsa clearly had the look of her mother. However, unlike the Queen, who was a brunette, Elsa's hair was platinum blonde. Some servants spread rumors that the Queen had cheated on the King when visiting other countries for diplomatic meetings but anyone who spoke these false rumors were immediately fired. The King and the Queen undoubtedly loved each other, and didn't assume anything terrible about the other. They didn't care what anyone said, as they loved each other and their daughters very much and knew nothing would change that.

And yet… I wish I could say all of that was true. There are some false statements here... Elsa, for one, was not a normal girl. She had… a gift you could say. This gift would not be discovered until she was six years old. Anna would be by her side when she would find out. Anna would be three years old at the time. And as for the eternal love between the family… maybe if Elsa was normal it could've been. Sadly, this isn't the case. Fear would be her enemy. What's that? Fear of herself? Oh, of course not! What made you jump to that conclusion? Sure, she was frightened of herself at first but she would soon find a purpose for her gift! It would not be her own fear that would cause the downfall of this lovely family. Fear can cause you to think thoughts you'd never have thought would appear in your head. What's even worse about fear is that you act on those horrid thoughts. You hurt people and commit acts that may be considered immoral to protect your loved ones. But the King and Queen only wanted to protect their family so it's okay, right? Right…?

_**silence**_

Oh, I'm sorry I'm getting too ahead of myself! Where was I? Oh yes! When you're afraid of something and know absolutely nothing about it, you fear it. You don't know why, but you want that unknown entity away from anyone dear to you. It could be dangerous, someone could get hurt! Well, the King and Queen had this exact mindset. Now, I wish this story could be simple and everyone could be happy… but some stories aren't happy, and some don't have happy endings. In this story there will be fear, there will be greed, and there will most certainly be murder. Some of the characters will commit actions that they will regret. The memory will haunt them for quite some time. It'll be complicated and quite the tragedy. I can see some of you getting up in the back there. Can't handle something sad, huh? That's fine… there's always a chance I could have been lying about it being sad! But who truly knows? Oh, hehe, that's right I do. We'll start from the beginning.


	2. Chapter 1 - The first crack

Chapter 1 - The First Crack

**AN: Hey guys so since I'm new to this site and I'm a god dang idiot, I forgot to add the little "cuts" in between scenes so this ended up looking like a big mess. I updated it so now it's all good. Enjoy!**

"Elsa?"

…

"Elsa!"

…

"Wake up! Wake up! Wake up!"

Elsa felt someone on top of her, shaking her. She smiled and looked towards the source of the disruption. She was met with a bubbly face with large, glowing blue eyes and strawberry blonde hair.

"Anna, go back to sleep."

"But Elsa toda-"

The door to their bedroom opened

"Oh, no you don't missy."

Elsa turned to the new voice, her father and the King of Arendelle.

"Hello my two beautiful girls!"

"Hello Papa!" The two sisters said in unison.

The two girls ran up to their father and gave him a hug.

Elsa truly loved her father. He was such a cheerful and caring man, always putting others before himself. He always made sure all of Arendelle was well fed and he made sure everyone in the castle was feeling well before even thinking about himself, even the servants! She also couldn't forget the countless times her father had told them all at the dinner table that he'd make sure the entire family was safe no matter what, even if it meant sacrificing himself! Elsa admired his selflessness and kindness. She wanted to be just as great of a ruler as he was when she grew up.

"Did you forget what today was Elsa?" the King said with a smirk on his face.

"Of course I didn't forget Papa!" Elsa proclaimed, her excitement visible.

Today was the annual trip to the North Mountains. One year, when Arendelle's summer was much hotter than it normally was and the heat was unbearable, the King thought that going to the cold mountains for a few days would make the girls happy. Winter WAS their favorite season after all. He could watch his little girls build snowmen and relax with his wonderful wife. Of course, they never went close to the peak of the mountain. The snow got thicker and fell harder as you got closer to the summit. Besides, with how protective the King was, he would never go that far into the mountains anyways. The King ended up finding a relatively safe spot to have a cottage built. There wasn't an absurd amount of snowfall and there was a trading post nearby for all of their needs. Forgot a pillow or blanket? The trading post would have it! Anna dropped her doll on the way up? They could always buy another from the trading post! However, after the cottage was already built, the King, being as worrisome as ever had thought of another problem. What if wolves lived nearby? The King frantically asked any traveler within earshot if there were wolves nearby. Many travelers who commonly passed by or even climbed the North Mountain eased his worries, saying that the wolves lived closer to the summit. Besides, he always kept a very close eye on his children. He loved them with all his heart and would never let anything happen to them. As long as his girls were happy and safe, he could relax and enjoy his time with his family in the wonderful winter in summer. Well it turns out that after the first trip, the entire family had an amazing time and they all decided to make it an annual event.

"Hello my dears!"

The King turned to see his beautiful wife Idunn, the Queen of Arendelle enter, his face lighting up at the sight of her.

"Hello my wonderful Queen!" King pressed his lips to her hand.

They said that when the King first saw the princess of Corona step off her boat and walk along Arendelle's docks, he immediately fell in love. Well the King only confirmed this countless times and the Queen further backed him up, laughing as she recalled the googly eyes she got from him while at a party or the countless love letters she received. Although the Queen had not shown it at first, she too, fell in love almost immediately. They ended up in a relationship rather quickly and before they knew it, they were getting married two years later. They've been happy ever since.

"Mama!" the two girls hopped up with glee as they ran towards her

"Oh hello my little snowflakes!"

The Queen giggled as her two loving children hugged her, nearly tackling her down to the floor.

"Easy girls, easy! Don't want to get hurt before the big trip do you?" the King joked.

The girls just simply laughed and ran around their parents and out of the room.

The King sighed. "Don't you just love those two?" The King placed a kiss on the Queen's lips.

"I love them as much as I love you, Agdar."

The King stood up a bit straighter at the comment, a wide grin forming on his face.

"Shall we go then, Idunn?"

"Yes, let's go my dear."

* * *

"Enjoy your trip, your majesty! Gerda and I will watch over this castle with sharp eyes. You won't see a speck of dust when you return!" The servant beamed.

"You know I can always count on you Kai!" the King called from his carriage as the gates closed behind him. The trip would take a few hours and it would most likely be night by the time they arrived at their cottage.

"Now double check everything you two! Do you have all the dolls you want and your favorite blanket and pillow? Do you have your coloring book Anna? You know the trip is long and I don't want to hear you complaining when we're halfway there!"

"Yeah we have everything Papa" Anna beamed as she grabbed her coloring book and crayon, attempting to color inside the lines but ultimately failing.. "Besides, we could always go to the trading post if we lose anything. The man there has a funny mustache." The girl started to giggle.

"Now now Anna, don't make fun of Oaken. He may have a funny accent and a funny looking mustache but he's a very kind man. And you know how many times you've gotten a new doll from there. You should be grateful to him!"

While the King and his look alike daughter bickered and joked, the Queen turned to her look alike.

"How are you feeling my quiet snowflake? I haven't heard a word from you yet." She kissed Elsa on the forehead.

"I'm very excited Mama! I can't wait until we get there. I wanna build a snowman with you when we get there! Will you build one with me and Anna? Pleaaaase? Oh, Papa has to help too!"

"Woah, there we go, now you're not so quiet! Of course my little snowflake, I'll build one with you, you know I'd do whatever you asked. Maybe you and I could even team up together for a snowball fight against those two!" The Queen giggled, and hugged her daughter.

The family was happy to finally have a break from the castle, the work and all the royal duties they were accustomed to. Right now, they felt like just a regular family and they were loving every second of it.

* * *

Elsa heard the sounds of Anna giggling, boots walking on snow and the voice of her father.

"Wake up Elsa, we're finally here!" Elsa opened her eyes to see her loving father.

However, she didn't find her father. In fact, she didn't find anyone. She was alone in the middle of the woods, no carriage or family in site.

"H-Hello?" Elsa called out nervously. She got up from the ground, smacking snow off her coat.

She walked forward a bit before she came upon something rustling in the bush.

Elsa froze.

Something jumped out at her

"Ah! ... Huh? A squirrel? What's a squirrel doing in the middle of a snow covered forest?"

The squirrel looked towards Elsa and became a shadow that merged with the ground. It disappeared!

"W-what?" Elsa was confused and quite frightened.

Suddenly the shadow re-emerged, this time forming something else.

"What i-is that?"

The shadow came forward, it was a man in a coat.

Now Elsa was deathly afraid. But what else could she do besides ask the man for assistance? She was all alone with no clue where she was.

"Um, h-hi! Can you help me, I'm kind of lost."

Elsa wondered where the heck she was. Where were her parents and where was Anna?

Suddenly the man pulled something out from behind his back.

Elsa could only turn around and take one step, a look of terror stretched across her face. She didn't even get a scream out as the bolt from the crossbow hit her directly in her neck. Elsa fell to the ground, blood spilling everywhere, and only had a moment to ponder what had happened to her before she heard the sound of a sword being drawn. Then everything went dark.

* * *

Elsa sat straight up, tears in her face. Just a nightmare… She looked to her left and saw her mother and Anna sleeping, Anna leaned against her mother. She noticed she was just sleeping by her fathers side before she had woken up. Then the shock sunk in. Tears started to flow from her eyes. She began to cry.

_That dream was too real. I felt like I was actually dying._

Suddenly, Elsa started bawling. The King and Queen immediately bolted upright.

"Elsa, honey, what's wrong!?" The King and Queen were shocked.

"I-I had a s-scary nightmare! I-I..." Elsa had her eyes shut, her arms wrapped around her legs in a fetal position.

"It's okay my little snowflake, it's okay…" The King and Queen tried to calm Elsa down and get her to go back to bed. All the while, Anna slept.

But only the servant driving the carriage noticed the increasing snowfall and winds. He paid it no mind, but he didn't know there wasn't supposed to be this much snowfall.

Elsa soon fell asleep again. The Queen gave the King a worried look.

"Agdar, are you sure she's alright?"

"It was just a nightmare Idunn, she'll be happy soon enough when she sees all the snow. She'll forget all about it." The King gave a reassuring smile to his Queen.

"Well if the over protective father himself thinks everything is alright, then she must be okay!" She giggled.

"Good night, love" The King kissed his wife goodnight.

Soon enough, they both fell asleep.

And yet, none of them noticed the raging snowstorm that had just seemingly appeared in the sky out of nowhere.

* * *

Elsa heard the sounds of Anna giggling, boots walking on snow and the voice of her father.

"Wake up Elsa, we're finally here!"

Elsa was afraid of opening her eyes this time. But, she slowly opened them, and was absolutely ecstatic at the sight. There it was, the family cottage covered in the beautiful white snow that Elsa loved. She noticed Anna rolling a large snowball and had butterflies in her stomach.

_A snowman! Yes!_

Elsa quickly put her mittens on and ran over to Anna.

"Your majesty, we shall leave two horses here for an easy travel to the trading post or if you find it necessary to come home early." The servant bowed and then drove the carriage back in the direction of Arendelle.

The King and Queen watched the carriage grow smaller in the distance.

"Hah, come back early. I wouldn't give up this time with my family for the world!" The King looked at his wife, no signs of the usual fatigue anywhere in her eyes.

"It's time to relax Agdar, let's enjoy it while we can." She placed a kiss on his forehead and they walked towards their daughters.

"What are you two little snowflakes doing?" The Queen said all the while smiling, knowing the answer her children would cry out.

"BUILDING A SNOWMAN!" They girls said in unison with the largest smiles on their faces.

The King and Queen started to laugh

"Do you need any help with that girls?" The King kneeled down to their height.

"Yes! Yes! Yes!" Anna jumped up and down.

"Alright girls, let's build a snowman!"

* * *

"Hey we even have the carrot this time, that's good." The King joked "Elsa, why don't you put the finishing touches on our snowman."

"Okay Papa!" Elsa took the carrot from the King and placed it inside the highest mound of snow.

"Wow, it looks pretty good. You know I'm surprised I could lift all that heavy snow. Not bad for a guy who just reads paper all day for work, huh kids?" The King stood up triumphantly on a rock with a smirk on his face.

The Queen lightly pushed the King so he faltered a bit. They grinned mischievously at each other.

"And what about the name, my little snowflake? What will you name it Elsa?"

Elsa pondered for a moment.

_Marshmallow? Nah._

_Oh I know!_

"Olaf" Elsa declared proudly.

"Olaf?" The Queen simply smiled. "If that's what you want my snowflake"

"Oh oh oh, I like the name Olaf! I love you Olaf!" Anna jumped up and hugged the inanimate snowman.

The parents started to chuckle.

"I think we all love Olaf." The King laughed.

The King and Queen hugged Anna and the snowman.

"Come on, join in on the group hug Elsa!"

Elsa sat up and hopped right into her parents arms.

* * *

"Well now that we have Olaf guarding the cottage, why don't we go for a walk?" The King asked.

The King pulled Anna to the side and revealed the true plan to her.

"Okay, so there's a BUNCH of snowballs I made while you guys worked on the snowman. I have it all hidden behind that big mound of snow. You run behind there and I'll distract Mama and Elsa, okay? When I say "now" you start throwing snowballs at them. Okay?"

Anna nodded and giggled as she skipped with glee towards the mound of snow.

"Wait wait, Idunn! Wait! Ow!" The King kneeled to the ground.

The Queen and Elsa quickly turned around.

"Is something wrong honey? Are you alright?" The Queen looked at him with worried eyes.

"Yeah, I just think I may have busted my ankle." The King looked up with a pained expression towards his lovely wife. What a shame he'd have to trick her.

The Queen rushed towards him, Elsa following her. They both had their hands behind their backs. "Oh my god, let me see it Agdar."

As soon as the Queen got close enough, the King looked towards the mound.

"Now Anna!"

When the King turned back, he had a fearful expression on his face. He turned to two large white balls of snow being lifted over the heads of his now grinning wife and blonde haired daughter.

"Uh oh."

* * *

"Okay, okay. You may have gotten the upper hand at the beginning, but I think Anna and I smoked the floor with you guys near the end!"

"Oh please dear, don't make a fool of yourself. Elsa and I definitely won the entire fight all the while looking graceful and beautiful!"

The family laughed together and hugged as they walked back to their warm cottage, ready for a good nights sleep.

* * *

"Psssst Elsa!"

Elsa opened her groggy eyes.

"What is it Anna, you should be asleep! Go back to sleep!" Elsa whispered, a tired look in her eyes.

Anna hopped on top of Elsa

"I just can't, the sky's awake, so I'm awake, so I have to play!"

"Play in here by yourself or something!" She pushed Anna off her.

"No Elsa, I wanna go outside and play in the snow! Or maybe even explore around!"

"Don't! Papa will get mad! You know he doesn't want us wandering anywhere without him or Mama watching us!"

"I'll be fine Elsa! Trust me!" Elsa could see the glow in Anna's eyes. She was serious about this.

Anna got off the bed and started to sneak out the door.

Elsa made hand motions for Anna to come back but Anna just giggled and silently opened the door to the cottage and left.

Now Elsa was worried. What had gotten into Anna? What if she got hurt? Would Elsa get in trouble for not trying to stop her? It didn't matter, Elsa would be killed by the guilt of leaving her out there alone. Seeing as she had no other choice, she got up and quietly left the cottage in pursuit of her sister.

"Anna? Anna!?" Elsa called out to Anna. She was starting to get very worried. What if Anna already got hurt?

The snow started to fall just a bit harder, but Elsa didn't notice. She was too worried about Anna to even spare it a thought.

"Elsa over here!" Elsa turned towards the sound of the voice and noticed it came from the nearby forest.

"Anna! We're not supposed to be anywhere near here! Papa said the forest is dangerous and that we could only go in with him or Mama watching us!"

Anna grabbed Elsa's hand and dragged her deeper into the forest. "Come on Elsa! Nothing bad's gonna happen I promise! I just wanna explore a bit, that's all."

"No Anna we should really go back! Why would you disobey Papa he alw-"

"Shh, Elsa I think I heard something!" Anna still had an incredibly large smile on her face and her eyes still beamed with excitement.

Elsa, on the other hand, was terrified. This reminded her all too much of her nightmare.

Anna found the source of the sound. It had come from a nearby bush.

"I wonder what's hiding in there…" Anna walked towards the bush.

Elsa quickly grabbed Anna's hand. "Anna, I don't like this, please stop!"

But Anna slipped out of Elsa's grip and kept walking towards it, her eyes filled to the brim with curiosity.

But just as soon as that curiosity appeared, it quickly disappeared. All color drained from both of the sisters faces as a wolf slowly walked from behind the bush towards Anna, growling all the while.

Elsa was in complete shock for a moment, but her adrenaline started pumping. She slowly walked up to Anna and grabbed her hand. "ANNA! RUN!"

The two girls turned around and started running in a full on sprint, screaming all the while.

The two girls had never been so scared in their lives. There had been the occasional spooky story or prank, but none came close to what they felt now. Neither of them ever expected to experience true fear on this trip.

* * *

"Idunn, do you hear that?" The King slowly opened his eyes, hearing a sound that he couldn't make out.

"Mmmm, what's that honey?" The Queen said groggily, eyes still closed.

The King glanced towards Anna and Elsa's bed and could've sworn they weren't in the bed.

Suddenly everything clicked in the King's head. He knew what the source of the sound was. He shot straight up and looked towards his two daughters beds, trying to imagine them being there or that what was happening was all a dream.

"IDUNN. WAKE UP RIGHT NOW. ELSA AND ANNA ARE NOT IN THEIR BED. THOSE ARE THEIR SCREAMS." While he was saying those words, the King tore out from under his covers and ran out of the cottage, only wearing his night gown and socks.

The Queen bolted upright, first confusion but then fear clouding her mind. She almost fainted from just the thought that her two beautiful snowflakes were in danger. She got up and ran after her husband into the night all the time praying her daughters were safe.

Neither of the parents expected to run straight into a blizzard, however.

* * *

The Wolf had just started to give chase, as if testing them or treating it like a game.

Elsa and Anna had never ran so fast in their lives. Even though Elsa grabbed Anna's hand and started to lead her, Anna was much faster than her and was now the one leading Elsa. Elsa could barely keep up, but she had to in this moment of life and death. But no matter how hard she tried, her feet couldn't move fast enough. She tripped and fell to the ground, scraping her knee.

"Anna! HELP!" Anna turned towards her sister with a look of absolute horror and regret in her eyes. Elsa could see tears welling up in those eyes for a split moment before Anna turned and ran from her.

"ANNA NO!" Elsa was beyond horrified. She turned and saw the wolf darting towards her.

The wolf pounced.

Elsa looked away, eyes shut tight, and raised her hand towards the beast. "NO!"

Elsa heard a whine and opened her eyes. She looked around but the wolf wasn't anywhere in her sight. She couldn't see through the sudden blizzard. Without a second thought and adrenaline still pumping, Elsa quickly got up and sprinted in the direction Anna had run off in.

After what felt like hours, Elsa finally saw the cottage in her view. She ran in and called.

"Mama? Papa?" There was no response.

"Anna? A-are you in here?" She heard the whimper of her sister in the corner of the room.

"ANNA!" She ran up to the bawling Anna.

Elsa fell to her knees, looked Anna in the eyes and hugged her. She started crying too.

* * *

"ANNA! ELSA! MY GIRLS! MY BABY GIRLS WHERE ARE YOU PLEASE CALL OUT TO ME! PLEASE BE SAFE!" The King was in an absolute state of panic. He never expected this to happen. Perhaps he had deluded himself, making himself believe he could keep everyone safe.

He shook his head.

_No, now is not the time to be blaming myself I have to find my daughters!_

The King continued to run through the forest. Soon, he heard what sounded like whining.

_What is making that sou-_

The King ran around a tree. He never thought he would see a scene so horrible in his life. There before him was a whining wolf. There was blood in the snow, on the trees, in the leaves. He never thought he'd see so much blood. Multiple jagged icicles impaled the beast. All the creature could do was struggle as it quickly bled out.

"...gdar! Agdar! AGDAR!" The King heard his wife calling for him.

"IDUNN STAY BACK, YOU DON'T WANT TO SEE THIS."

This only made the Queen even more worried for both of her daughters' safety. She ran as fast as she could to the King.

"W-what is it? What h-happ-" The Queen had her hand over her mouth. She was in complete shock.

_What happened, oh dear god what happened!?_

The Queen tried to make sense of it all, but she couldn't.

"Agdar, w-who… or WHAT did this? I-I don't understand! W-where are Elsa and Anna?" The Queen was holding back tears, she was going to have a nervous breakdown at this rate. She just wanted to know where her children were.

"I don't know Idunn." The King noticed a trail of ice leading back to the cottage "But whatever it was, it probably chased our girls. We need to hurry!"

The two started running once again, this time back to the cottage.

* * *

The King tried to open the door but it wouldn't budge..

_What!? Is the door… frozen shut!?_

He kicked it down with relative ease and quickly ran inside, Idunn by his side.

"ANNA, ELSA?" The King followed the ice trail, praying his two little girls were okay. But when he turned the corner, he should've been relieved to see his two girls hugging each other, crying together, ALIVE together. He should've been, but he wasn't. No, what he felt was fear. Not just the fear for his daughters safety. No, the selfless King felt TRUE fear as if he, himself, were in danger. He was worried for even himself. And that was because the ice trail had led to Elsa. It stopped right before her and formed around the two girls.

"W-what? E-Elsa... y-you?" The King couldn't form any coherent words.

Agdar only knew one thing at that very moment. His daughter, Elsa, was responsible for tearing that wolf to shreds with something he had never seen before.

Questions raced through his mind.

Was the wolf killed by some sort of sorcery? What powers did Elsa have? What WAS his daughter?

In his shocked state, he recalled Idunn's worries of becoming a mother and keeping their children safe. He remembered holding an infant Elsa in his arms as he told told his worried wife that day

_**"Idunn, I swear on my life that I will keep us all safe from anything that dares to even pose a threat to this family."**_

The King never thought that threat would be his own daughter.


End file.
